


With no love, from France

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des nuits des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, Love Poems, M/M, Nuit des lemons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis écrit un poème à son rival pour le convaincre de se marier avec lui.<br/>Thème de la soirée : Les Arts (25/05/12)<br/>Sous thème  : La poésie avec pour mots complémentaires : précision, talent, légèreté</p>
            </blockquote>





	With no love, from France

**Author's Note:**

> Le principe des nuits de la Ficothèque est d'écrire des one-shots érotiques sur un thème général. Chaque heure, un sous-thème est tiré au sort (ici la poésie). Trois mots complémentaires le sont également. On peut choisir de les glisser dans le texte, de les utiliser en thèmes sous-jacents, d'en utiliser qu'un ou deux voire aucun. On a toute la nuit pour écrire et on rend nos copies avant de partir dormir.
> 
> Vers minuit et des poussières, après avoir déjà écrit deux heures, mon pauvre cerveau ne pouvait faire que des rimes simples en « é » et des vers libres. Je m’en excuse, j’aurais aimé faire mieux.
> 
> Hétalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Au détour de l’Histoire, je me rappelle des instants abominés

De haine et de rivalité

Je n’accordais de valeur à ta présence à mes côtés

Qu’en tant qu’adversaire calomnié.

 

Au détour de l’Histoire, je me souviens de tes baisers volés

De jalousie mal placée

Je n’accordais de valeur à ta présence à mes côtés

Qu’en tant que soupirant repoussé.

 

Au détour de l’Histoire, je retiens ces moments aimés

De complicité retrouvée

J’accordais de la valeur à ta présence à mes côtés

Qu’en tant qu’ami retrouvé.

 

Au détour de l’Histoire, je me complais

Dans cette romance compliquée

J’accorde enfin de la valeur à nos sentiments refoulés

Ainsi qu’à toi, en tant qu’amoureux esseulé.

 

A la fin de l’Histoire, je ne pourrais jamais oublier

La chaleur adorée

De nos bras entrelacés, de nos corps entremêlés, de nos passions dévoilés

Je ne pourrais que me remémorer

L’ivresse vénérée de nos corps enflammés, la moiteur partagée de nos chairs échaudées, le goût salé de ta peau adorée, l’odeur apaisé de nos passions déchaînées, le plaisir prisé de nos étreintes réprouvées, le rythme de nos cœurs emballés, les gémissements arrachés, les zones érogènes convoitées...

 

_(Oh, quand j’y pense, c’est terrible !)_

 

Ne faisons plus qu’un, mon anglais

Je te démontrerais chaque jour ma perversité inégalée

Ainsi que mes talents de cuisinier

Je te ferais l’amour chaque soirée

Pour te rendre plus apprécié

 

_(C’est un point non négligeable, réfléchis bien !)_

 

Je te vois à présent comme l’homme-objet de mes désirs malmenés

 

Je ne peux que désirer ton âme à mes côtés.

Marrions-nous pour l’éternité.

 

_With no love._

_From France._

 

_P.S. : Si tu trouves cette demande en mariage pas assez romantique, je te harcèlerais jusqu’à ce que tu acceptes mes sentiments. Tu sais très bien que je suis dans une impasse économique, sauve-moi ! Ça me plaît autant que toi ! Je fais d’énormes efforts pour te plaire !_

 

*****

 

Arthur soupira devant ce poème raté. Francis avait plus de talent en cuisine qu’en poésie. Et il se fourrait le doigt dans l’œil jusqu’au fondement s’il pensait pouvoir le faire changer d’avis par apitoiement.

« Au détour de l’Histoire, je ne te vois que comme le moyen de combler mes caisses vidées », commenta Arthur en brûlant le poème dans sa cheminée.


End file.
